


Being His

by Lhee0807



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Furihata Kouki, Pining, Smut, but only slight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhee0807/pseuds/Lhee0807
Summary: Furihata and Akashi met in a wedding. And that is the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

At the age of 30, Furihata is one of the few people that you can say are set for life. He got billions of yen in his bank account due to the amazing hardwork that he put through by selling houses and making apps. Who would have thought? He got a decent job in the bank and had great friends and a family that love him enough to accept him when he came out as bisexual. He is content. Seriously, what else can he ask for?

  
"Seriously? You need a lover, Furi." Kawahara said, pulling him from his thoughts.

Here we go again! Furi internally sighed. He should have expected that especially that.

"What? You're not getting any younger."

"Just because you're happy with your wife doesn't mean that having a love life is for everyone, Kawahara."

"It's not just me though. Even Fukuda will get married next week," Kawahara argued making their other friend laugh. "Besides, it's been years since you're in a relationship."

"True," Fukuda agreed. "And you're not getting any younger."

"Hey, I'm still thirty you know." He pouted, making his two friends laugh.

"No, you're an old man."

"Wow! Thanks for the realization, geezers!"

"Oi!"

"What, we're the same age."

"At least, we have cute wives and children that we can spoil with."

"Fukuda has no children."

"Michiko-chan is pregnant, you know."

"Cheers to the baby!" Furihata raised his glass. "Drinks on me."

His friends laughed at his antics.

"So, now that Furi will pay for the drinks, let's drill him further," Fukuda said with an evil smile on his face. "Why are you still single?"

"Ugh, next question please."

"Sure," Kawahara said. "Why don't you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?"

"It's just the same question!"

The two just laughed.

"Seriously guys! If the right person comes, they will come. If not, then okay."

"Well, there are cute guys and girls to my wedding, so..."

Furihata just drank his drink straight.

He hoped that the wedding will not be a disaster, at least for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was okay. It was the reception that was giving Furihata a headache. Like a meat in the market, he was being introduced to literally every single person in the party. He was all smiles. Afterall, Fukuda is right. There are many cute guys and girls in the wedding. And single, too. The problem is, they are all awkward towards him.

"Ah, Mari-chan, meet Hiro-chan's friend, Furi-chan." For some reason, Fukuda got his bride in his brigade of letting him meet every single person in the room.

Smiling, he offered the cute girl a handshake. Hopefully, he is the last that they will introduce him, too. "Nice to meet you!"

_Go with the flow! Go with the flow!_

"Nice to meet you, too. Furi-san."

"I hope you too can accompany each other for tonight, Mari-chan. Hiro-chan and I are going to greet our other guests! Bye!"

He sweatdropped.

"So, are you friends with Michiko-chan?"

"Yes, we work in the same company. How about you, Furi-san?"

"Well, I'm actually friends with the groom. We've been friends since high school."

"I see."

Then, there's silence.

"Would you like to have a seat, Mari-san?"

"Um, sure."

They sat. And some more silence. He decided to break the ice.

"So, what do you do?"

"Oh, I work as an accountant."

"Nice! I work in a bank."

"Good for you."

Then, there's another silence. He observed that the girl is not really interested in having a conversation with him. She discreetly looks around, probably wanting to get away from him. He can't blame her. Who would want to be together with a person you barely know? Furi decided to give her mercy and excused himself. He honestly needed air as well. All this atmosphere about the wedding and being introduced to a lot of people is getting into him. So, he went outside to buy himself a cigarette. But, when he was about to open the door, it revealed the person he expected to see the least.  
Akashi Seijuurou.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akashi Seijuurou was a very busy person. He was the president and CEO of the Akashi Group and they were doing expansions in the other parts of the world. So far, it had been very successful that they were able to be partners with a lot of big companies. Attending a wedding party should not be his priority. Except it was for his estranged cousin that he just got acquainted recently. He liked her enough to promise her to attend at least the reception of her wedding.

What he did not expect though when he opened the door was it revealing the person he was dying to see the most.

Furihata Kouki. The person he finds very adorable no matter how ordinary he seemed to be. His very first love however he denied it during his highschool days.

And the person he is still in love with.

"Akashi Seijuurou-san?"

"You know me?" He was shocked that Furihata still remembered him. Or not pretend to know him at all. Everytime, they saw each other during highschool days, all he did was to intimidate him.

"Haha," he laughed, scratching his cheek. "Sorry to be weird. You might not remember me. I'm Furihata Kouki, Kuroko's teammate in Seirin."

"Yes, yes! Furihata Kouki, Seirin's point guard," he said. Hopefully, he sounded calm. "Nice to see you here."

"It was my friend's wedding. Fukuda Hiroshi, remember him?"

No, Akashi did not. But, he smiled. "What a coincidence! It's my cousin's wedding?"

"You're Michiko-chan's cousin?"

"Yes. Sendo Michiko."

"Oh, that's nice! She's just there somewhere, attending to the guest," Furihata said, looking around the room to look for the bride and the groom. "Oh, I see them. They're right there." He pointed at the center stage. At the same time, Michiko spotted him and excused herself to her groom. Then, she started to walk towards them. When she reached them, she hugged him.

"Seijuurou, I'm glad you came!"

"Sorry, I'm late!" he said. "Congratulations to your wedding."

"I see that you met Furi-chan."

"Well, I was about to get fresh air when I bumped to Akashi-san," Furihata explained. "Anyway, I'm just going to get fresh air Michiko-chan, Akashi-san."

 _Wait, get his number!_ Bokushi suddenly said. Here he thought that his younger brother would just stay quiet.

_Not when you were being coward. Get his number, quick!_

There was an internal struggle. He wanted to but how.

_Damn, brother! Too late._

Too late, indeed. Furihata is out of the door.

Michiko-chan cleared her throat.

"Furi-chan will still come back. You know that, right?"

His face turned red. Was he that obvious?

"Yes," Michiko giggled. "Don't worry! I got you, Seijuurou."

_And don't fuck it up like the last time, Bakashi!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have written in a long time, so hopefully you like it. Feel free to share your thoughts and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Furihata faced Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There was a scene here that may be a bit biphobic. Sadly, since we live in a world where society doesn't really fully accept sexuality other than being straight, there may be more of that here in the fic. Hopefully, I can have it at minimum.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Being in Seirin Basketball Team was something Furihata would be thankful for for the rest of his life. Although he hadn't gotten in touch with most of his teammates, he was able to find two of the people he would be still friends with him fourteen years later. Also, being in the basketball team shaped him to who he was now. He learned the value of hardwork and teamwork and that none of them was insignificant when it comes to being in a team.

That was also the time that he discovered that he was not as straight as he thought he was. It was no secret that it was because of a girl that he joined the basketball club. Yes, now, he would cringe when he remembered about that time of his past, but he worked hard to prove himself worthy of her yes to his confession. And truly, she had been an inspiration to him. Up until he met him.

It started when he accompanied Kuroko to the meeting of a group of super talented teenagers called the Generation of Miracles. He had been intimidated with all of them, but no one had prepared him for their captain. With his red hair, cold heterochromatic eyes, and an commanding stature, Akashi Seijuurou had managed to make him literally freeze with fear. And when he calmly told him to leave, all he could think of was that gif about being scared and horny at the same time. It was truly a confusing time. So, imagine his shock when his coach wanted him to guard Akashi. That was so intimidating for so many reasons. Yes, because the ex-captain of GOM was way out of league when it came to basketball skills. But also because he could not help but notice how beautiful he was while his attention was on him and how muscular he was. And how sexy he was being sweaty and commanding at the same time.

Of course, as time passed by, he explored his sexuality and confirmed that he was attracted to both guys and girls. In fact, he was in a serious relationship with a guy when he was in college. It was safe to say that he had moved on from his crush to Akashi, but from time to time, he thought about him especially when he saw him on the news. He was still way out of his league.

_Who would have thought that I would see him again?_

Suddenly, Furihata felt guilty. He remembered the times that Akashi tried to approach him, obviously wanting to make amends for the time he intimidated him. But, that time, he was really confused about what he was feeling to the boy. Hell! That was the first time he was attracted to a boy, so he did not know what to do or how to face his feelings. But, maybe this time, if Akashi would offer him his friendship, maybe it would be less awkward for him. He's a grown man now and definitely a better version of his teenage self.

With a that thought, he puffed his cigarette for one last time and went back to the party.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Akashi was not bored. He was irritated as hell. When Furihata left, it was still tolerable when he was with his cousin. She introduced him to her groom, and finally he remembered who he was. He was one of Furihata's best friends. Of course, Fukuda and the other guy, Kawahara were shocked to see him. They exchanged pleasantries and he was surprised that he enjoyed their company. He was having a good time. Until of course, the bride and the groom went to attend to their other guests and Kawahara needed to attend to his kid and went to the bathroom.

"So, Seijuurou-san, how about we ditch this party?"

And this is the reason why his feelings turned sour. The woman who was one of Michiko's officemates went to him and approached like a hawk. He could tell that she was flirting with him and he gave her polite smiles and answers. But, she did not get the clue and had to ask him that question as if the interest was mutual.

_Let me take over, now!_

Oh, Akashi was attempted to let his brother take over. But, he did not want to make a scene. So, he gave the girl one of his signature business smiles. "I am waiting for someone. You're free to go though if you want."

The woman - _what was her name again?_ \- pouted, but did not say anything. For two seconds.

"So, are you seeing someone?"

_I'm fucking taking over!_

And before he knew it, he was pushed back in his subconscious. It was not going to end well with the girl. His brother was pissed as hell.

"You know what - "

"Akashi-san!"

_That voice!_

"Kouki, hi!" he felt his brother calm, then excited when they saw Furihata blush. What a cute sight.

"I haven't seen Kawahara, mind if I join you and Michida-san."

_Oh, so, that's her name._

"No, not at all! Have a seat."

Akashi was surprised when Bokushi tried to be a gentleman and pull a seat for Furihata. It surprised the latter as well. The girl - Michida-san - was shocked and annoyed, not that he cared.

"Thank you, Akashi-san," he murmured.

The woman cleared her throat and their attention went to her.

"So, you are Seijuurou-san's friend, Fuwa-san?"

"It's Furi," he chuckled like he was used to this. "Furihata Kouki."

"Sorry about that," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "I'm surprised you still remember knowing that Fukuda-san introduced you to a lot of people."

"Well, that's my specialty, Michida-san. So, are you friends with Akashi-san, here?"

"Oh, please, you two, call me, Sayu!" she laughed. How can he make this girl go away, he wondered.

_I can take care of that for you._

_And show your rude attitude to Furihata? No way!_

"And, well, Seijuurou-san and I are just having a chat."

"That's right, Kouki," his brother said. "And I remember Sayu-san saying she wants to leave the party."

_That's your cue, woman! Leave!_

The woman blushed. "W-well, I thought the party was a bit boring, don't you think?"

_Clearly, she should know that she's not wanted here, right?_

_Calm down, brother!_

"Well, I think it's a pretty fun party though," Furihata said. "I mean, I'm happy for my friend and Michiko-chan tying the knot. I wish I kind of have the same thing someday."

And, there's that adorable laugh again.

"You want to get married someday, Kouki?"

"W-well, d-don't we all. I hope I can find the right person."

"I know you will."

_Hopefully, it's us._

"Is that why your friends introduce you to every single person in this room?" This woman is really getting on his nerves. Her tone to Kouki is so irritating.

"I-is that really obvious?"

Sayu-san just nodded. "Also, I'm curious about something as well? They also introduced you to guys. Are you gay or something?"

Furihata was clearly uncomfortable.

"Don't get me wrong, Furi-san. It's not bad being gay, but the women are talking about it, so I was curious?"

"I'm bisexual," Furihata said.

"Oh, so you swing both ways! Good for you for having variety!" The woman's laugh was so condescending, it annoyed both Akashi and Bokushi. "So, how was it for you to have sex with a man? Surely, you still prefer women more if you want to get married."

Bokushi glared at the woman. Why was she being so rude?

"I-I think I'm going to find the bride and the groom. Nice talking to you, Akashi-san, Michida-san."

"I'm going with you, Kouki."

"Seijuurou-san, wait!"

Bokushi glared at the woman.

"If you know, what is best for you, woman, leave us alone."

That shut the woman up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akashi-san, you don't have to be rude to her," Furihata scolded the heterochromatic man. Of course, he knew that it was not the Akashi that he met in the reception earlier. I'm sure the woman they talked to knew that she was talking to two Akashis, but to no surprise, it didn't faze her. In fact, people, especially in the business world know about the two Akashis in one body. Most people found it cool.

"She was rude to you first."

"Oh, well. Let's just find Fukuda and Michiko-chan. I'm calling it a day."

"Good idea! I'll give you a ride."

"No need."

"I still want to talk to you."

Shocked, Furihata looked at him. "What?"

"I still want to talk to you." Suddenly, Akashi looked him in the eye. And then, at his lips. He started at his lips for a while before looking straight to his eyes again. "I can, right?"

It excited him. 

"I-if you want to."

"Good," he said and smirked. Where was the formal Akashi he met before he went for a cigarette? "Let's find the bride and the groom, shall we?"

Furihata just nodded.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they left the wedding reception, Akashi and Furihata decided to go to a bar and talked. Furihata was having a good time and it surprised for the nth time that the original Akashi wanted to talk to him enough to forcibly take over the body. It was bizarre yet funny. They talked about a lot of stuff. They talked about basketball and Kuroko and their teams in Seirin and Rakuzan. Apparently, he was still in touch with his team in Teiko and Rakuzan. He was truly impressed.

They also spoke about their jobs and the stress that came with it. Then, it became more personal. They talked about their families. The expectations of being in a prestigious and how it pressured Akashi to the point of creating a second personality. How Furihata worked hard in college because of his dad's sudden unemployment and how he managed to have a lot of money and why he still chose be an employee. 

All of that while drinking wine.

Then, Akashi's driver approached him, asking if he wanted to go home.

"Do you want to continue our conversation in my place, Furihata?"

He giggled, the wine starting to affect him. "Sure, Akashi, sure! Does Seijuurou mind, though?"

"Oh, no, he doesn't mind."

He also would not mind if Furihata would be more informal to him. Why was he in first name basis with his brother and not him?

_Jealous, brother?_

_Shup up!_

Then, they went to his condo.

"Nice place you got here!"

"Thanks," he simply said and went to the counter. "Want wine?"

"Sure." 

And, Akashi went to pour him and Furihata some wine and went to the fridge for some snacks.

"So, Akashi -"

"Call me by my first name."

"What?"

"Call me by my first name, too. Like my brother."

Furihata looked at him like he suddenly grew horns.

"I'm serious."

"Why?"

_Because my brother is jealous, that's why._

"Why should you question it?"

"Akashi -"

"Call me Seijuurou, too." Then, he held Furihata's hand. "Please."

"B-but how can I make a distinction of you and your brother?"

"Then, call me Seijuurou and call him Akashi," he said seriously that Furihata just laughed. Akashi - no, Seijuurou - was being so childish, it was so fun to witness.

"But, he calls me Kouki, and you call me Furihata." It really felt like he was talking to a child. It was weird yet endearing.

"Then, is it okay to call you Kouki, too?"

"Of course, it's fine." Furihata assured. "And how about I call you Sei, and call your brother Seijuurou?"

"Really?" Akashi's eyes brightened. It reminded him of Kawahara's kid when you give him candy.

"Yes, really," he said. "Sei."

"Thanks, Kouki."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is a bit OOC in the end. I find it cute though. To be honest, I almost make him a bit yandere, but it would just not fit in the atmosphere I was going for. But I wanted him to be intimidating to everyone except Furihata lol. I hope I can do that in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Furihata woke up the next day, his head was aching as if it would split in two any moment. He and Akashi had too much to drink, it was a miracle that he had managed to go home. Groaning, tried to get up, only to realize that there was something holding him to place. To his surprise, he saw that he was beside his drinking partner last night, holding him in his arms and sleeping peacefully.

_What the hell?_

Gently, he removed Akashi's arms and got up on bed. He groaned again when his back ached. He was really getting older, having back pains and stuff. Shaking his head, he removed the blanket covering his body and realized that he was naked. Mortified, he quickly got out of the bed, only to realize that he was weak on his knees and fell. The sound woke up the redhead that was still on bed.

"Kouki, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"A-akashi... I-I mean, Sei, w-what am I doing here, n-naked?" The brunet was pale as sheet. Seriously, what is happening here? Why was he still in Akashi's place, back aching, naked, and a while ago, sleeping in the redhead's arms, being cozy and all that?

That made the man on the bed furrow his eyebrows. "You don't remember what happened?" he asked, disappointment clearly in his voice.

With his head on his head, Furihata stayed still? Last night? As far as he remembered, he and Akashi were drinking wine, talking like they were old friends. There was this moment when Akashi requested that he call him by his name and the brunet complied. And then, they drank some more and...

A sigh stopped Furihata from recalling the things that happened last night. He looked at Akashi.

"Kouki, why don't you take a shower first and let's have breakfast?"

Still confused, Furihata nodded and got up from the floor. Not minding that he was naked, he went to the door where he assumed was the bathroom. 

"The bathroom was on the door to the left," the redhead chuckled.

"Yes!" the brunet shrieked and ran to that door, red as a tomato and his junk flinging around.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Adorable!_ Akashi thought, still chuckling at the sight. He got up and went to his closet. He got clothes for himself and Furihata. After he got dressed, he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Kouki, I'm going to place your change of clothes outside the door," he informed the brunet on the shower. "There are towels there. Just find them and feel free to use anything you need, okay?"

"Yes, Sei," Furihata responded. "Thank you very much."

"No problem."

After that, Akashi went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast. He opted to make grilled fish and miso soup. He also cooked rice. Through the years, he has become independent from his father's fortune and servants. He could make simple dishes and even do some household chores that he could not imagine his younger self do. All those rebellious acts he did to spite his father definitely served him well now.

While cooking, his thoughts went to what happened last night. It was indeed the best night of his life, too bad that his adorable Kouki could not remember.

Was there even a consent from his part? His heart sank at that thought. He did not want his Kouki to do something without his freewill.

_I did not know that he was drunk enough to seem not know what he was doing._

At the thought, the redhead felt bad. While making love with Furihata was the best he ever had, it still stung. Would it cause his budding relationship with the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with? Would he even want to meet with him if indeed what happened was really out of Kouki's control? Would he be able to move on if that happens?

Akashi did not want to know.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

While taking a shower, Furihata tried to remember what happened last night. He was sure that he could remember if he tried. He just needed to clear his head and hopefully, lessen his headache. So, from what he remember, he and Akashi drank some more. Personally, he remembered wanting to spend more time with the redhead. Why would he not? Akashi was not just fine. He was gorgeous as hell. When they were in highschool, Akashi had that authoritative aura in him. That same aura that made him question everything he knew about his sexuality. Well, fourteen years later, that aura tripled with maturity. He also got taller and oh! He could not help not notice his broad shoulders and those thighs.

Of course, Furihata had wanted to stay. Aside from the fact, that Akashi's other personality, Seijuurou seemed to want him. He was staring at his lips the whole time they were talking before Sei took over.

_Seijuurou!_

And that was how Furihata Kouki remembered everything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So, now that we had that name issue resolved, let's cheers to the start of this... this... thing!" Furihata couldn't help but giggle. The wine was really getting into him. Thankfully, his drinking partner did not mind and clicked his glass towards his own. And they drank some more. And talked. And laughed. And drank. And you know the drill. That was until Seijuurou took over which Furihata immediately acknowledged._

_"How did you know it was me, Kouki?"_

_"Because while Sei always looks into my eyes, you have a tendency to look at my lips while talking to me." Furihata looked proud._

_"Do I now?" Seijuurou sounded amused._

_"Yes, you do!" the brunet giggled. "Anyways, do you always do that? I mean, do you always look at people's lips?"_

_"No. Just you." The redhead winked. "You have sexy lips."_

_"Lies," Furihata pouted and Seijuurou laughed._

_"Why would I lie about something like that?"_

_"I dunno."_

_"You know that I am absolute, right?"_

_With that Furihata could not help but laugh. "That line was so high school, Seijuurou! Pick another."_

_"What about I kiss you?"_

_"I've always wanted to kiss you, do you know that?"_

_"What a coincidence," Akashi smirked. "Me too."_

_And with that, his lips went to Furihata's and that was the start of the many kisses that they will share that night._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that he remembered everything, the brunet was ashamed. Why? First, now Akashi had an idea that he had a crush on him when they were in high school. How could he face the redhead with such revelation? Second, he looked at the mirror and found two things. One, there were marks of their activities everywhere. Kiss marks on his collarbone, his chest, all the way to his thighs. No wonder he had no energy when he woke up this morning. Two, there was a raging hard-on that he needed to take care of. It was embarrassing. Why was he turned on by remembering a one-night stand? What was he? A teenager? It seemed that he would really need to get some... more.

Well, for now, he needed to take care of it. Hopefully, it would be fast. When his hand went to his manhood, his mind went to the night of passion that he shared with Akashi. That was so, so good. The best he has ever had. The redhead was a very experienced lover. He was so thorough. No part of his body went untouched to that expert hands and lips. Fuck! He lost count on how many times he came undone in his arms... or to be exact, the two Akashi's arms. If that makes sense. He knew that during their love making, Seijuurou and Sei switched places. At one point, he was like an animal, ravaging him with all his might. And then, he was gentle and treated him like a delicate flower. And he loved it.

Suddenly, he heard a knock. "Kouki, are you okay? You have been there for a while now."

Furihata just stroked faster. "Yes, Sei. I'm coming!"

And a few minutes later, his lower half finally calm down.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Furihata got dressed, he went to the dining area where he saw Akashi and the meal that he prepared. He felt blood rushing through his head. Not only he fantasized about the redhead, he made him wait while he was kind enough to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

Tentatively, he smiled and sat to the vacant chair. "Thank you for the meal, Sei. I'm sorry it took me so long to use your shower."

The redhead smiled but did not say anything. And, they ate with the awkward silence between them. So, Furihata addressed the elephant in the room.

"I remembered what happened," he said. The redhead sighed in relief. "I'm sorry."

The redhead looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you sorry, Kouki?"

He did not know why, but Furihata was glad Akashi was still calling him 'Kouki.' "B-because of what happened. I-I mean, we never really did interact much in highschool, and now that we met, I flirted with you, and... and we had s-sex. I'm sorry! I did not mean to - "

"Are you regretting it?" Was it just him or he really detected hurt in AKashi's voice?

"No, no!" How could he explain this? "I-I mean, it was great!" He blushed. "But I really wanted to be f-friends with you and then, we had sex. And I don't practice the friends-with-benefits thing with people. And how can we be friends now? And -"

"Kouki," the redhead gently called the brunet's attention, effectively stopping the latter him rambling. "I also want to have a closer relationship with you. Very much so. I won't mind being friends with you even after what happened."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Akashi smiled at him.

"We can hang out sometimes?" the brunet asked 

"Of course!" the redhead assured him. "We can even meet up with Tetsuya."

"That would be nice."

"Now, don't worry your pretty little head and eat more."

Smiling to himself, Furihata continued eating. If this would be a start of a new friendship, he would be glad that it would be with Akashi. Hopefully, his crush for him would not resurface.


	4. Chapter 4

When Furihata got home that day, he was sure that Akashi would not contact him for a long time now. Well, sure, the latter assured him that they would still be friends, but he doubt it. Who would want to be close friends with someone you barely knew in highschool? Especially when you had sex with them? That alone was just plain awkward. But, with what was happening, he doubted if he would still want him to be in his social circle.

And, that was what Furihata was fretting about when he received a call from Akashi two days later.

"Have you been watching TV, Kouki?"

Furihata knew what Akashi was asking about. After a few days when they acquainted with each other, there was this news program that had this picture of him going out of Akashi's apartment, still wearing the clothes the business tycoon lent him. Speaking of clothes though, he needed to give them back and get his own clothes that were still on the apartment. 

Taking a mental note, Furihata responded. "Oh, you mean the one with the picture of me going out of your apartment?" he asks, guilty. Hopefully, the redhead did not get in trouble for it. He remembered that the comments the hosts made were so controversy-baiting. There was even a poll if the "mysterious guy" was a friend or not. He also recalled face-palming about the poll. It was so obvious that either they did not have something news-worthy that day or they just wanted a piece of Akashi. He had wanted to call the redhead, but he decided against it, thinking that it may be just a small of a news to Akashi and that they both more important things to do.

The redhead sighed. "Yes, that one."

"Are you in trouble because of it?"

Akashi laughed. Maybe, it was a good sign? "Well, not exactly trouble, Kouki."

Oh, that's good, then.

"Anyway, do you have time tomorrow? I want to meet with you."

_Huh? Why?_

 

* * *

 

They ended up being in a restaurant. Akashi reserved a table in the most secluded area there. And, it turns out that Akashi wanted to meet because of the picture. So much for not being in trouble.

"Well, to be honest, Kouki, rather than it being a problem, I found it as a solution," the redhead said after explaining that he wanted to meet because of the controversial incident.

Furihata looked at him, confused. How on Earth would that be a solution? To what problem exactly? It's as hard to believe that Akashi had thought of being in a potential controversy as a solution as much as he was having problem. Can't blame Furihata though. He had always thought that the redhead was perfect and had everything under control.

"What do you mean that it's something of a solution?"

Akashi smiled. "You see, my father is forcing me to go to these omiais to get married and have children."

Okay, that was something Furihata could symphatize about. His own parents also wanted him to settle down and have family. He could imagine what it was for someone like Akashi who came from a family of old money. Those families were all about lineage and legacy.

But, how was this connected to the photo?

_Unless..._

"Do you want to come out to your father?" Furihata asked. That would make sense and might stop the omiais from coming.

_Although that still doesn't answer why he wanted to meet with me for this._

"My parents know my preference to men. What they wanted was from me was to have family and children. It doesn't matter if they were biologically mine or they were adopted. You could say that they just wanted me to settle and in turn, gave our business partners the thought of stability."

That shocked Furihata. Akashi belonged to a family of old money. Would these people want their children to have a traditional family? And how would having a family of two fathers and adopted children give their partners a sense of security? Although the world's view about LGBT is progressing, there are some who still stick to their conservative views. Usually, it's the old businessmen. The ones whom Akashi deals with, Furihata thinks.

Akashi noticed his expression. He chuckled, "Don't be shocked, Kouki. My father may be strict when it comes to excellence, but he has not meddled with my relationships. Well, that is if you exclude the omiais. Although it is my stepmother who is consistently pushing it."

Oh yes, the redhead had mentioned her. As far as Furihata knew, the latter liked her.

"So, how will I come to this?" Furihata asked, still confused why he had to know this. Maybe, his mind is not fit for complicated thinking like the young heir was, but he still did not get it.

"Simple," Akashi said. "Be my boyfriend, Kouki."

_Say what now?_

"You heard me, right."

_Why me?_

"I know what you are thinking," Akashi said. If the brunet was not mistaken, he noticed a hint of frustration in his voice. "It's just for six months. So, that they can leave me alone."

"Oh," Furihata said. For some reason, he felt kind of disappointed. "That makes sense. Afterall, I was the guy in the picture."

"I can give you time to think about it."

"No need. I'll do it."

 

* * *

 

 

_Oh, that was fast._

Akashi had to agree to Bokushi. Furihata did not even need convincing. 

"Was it really surprising?" Kouki asked shyly. Then, he proceeded to explain. "I mean, I-I get it, okay? My own parents want me to settle down, choose a partner in life or something like that. I kinda relate. Besides, I won't do it for free."

"Really now?" the redhead asked, his eyebrows raised. What sort of compensation did the brunet want?

"W-Well, as I-I've said, my parents also want me to settle down," Furihata began. "So, if you would introduce me as your boyfriend to your family, you would have to do the same thing to my parents."

_That is very favorable._

"Why, of course, Kouki," Akashi said smoothly. "I will glady accept."

With that, Furihata offered his right hand, wanting them to shake hands. The business-like facade is making him adorable to the heir and his brother's eyes. So adorable that Oreshi took over, held the brunet's hand, and kissed it. He chuckled at the flushed it caused.

_So cute._

"I think that is a deal, my dear Kouki." _  
_

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

It has been a month since Furihata and Akashi started their fake relationship and so far, it has been good. It started with the heir visiting the branch that he is working to open an account. Furihata remembered the shocked face of his manager and immediately, attend to Akashi. He has always had that kind of aura. People will ultimately bend over backwards for him, no matter how they feel about the young businessmen. So imagine the shock of his manager when Akashi asked for _Furihata_ of all people.

The manager, of course, had called the brunet from the back office while he was clearing checks.

_Okay, this is it! Just act natural, Kouki._

So with a smile, the brunet went to his manager’s table and approached the young businessman who was looking attractive even when his back turned. How unfair it was for moral people like the brunet.

“Hi, Sei!” he greeted Akashi which in turn smiled at him. “Thanks for opening an account with us.”

“Of course, Kouki,” he said. “If you had told me earlier that you work here, I would have done it sooner.”

That left the brunet speechless, so he just smiled. He could guess that he would receive a lot of questions from his officemates because who would think that he knew someone as important as Akashi, right?

“I see that you are friends with our Furihata-san,” the manager said.

“You could say that.” The redhead just smirked.

_Why was he so freaking hot?!_

Ugh! He ought to stop being thirsty. How would he last for six months if not?

They chatted for a while before he went back to work. But of course, that was not the end of it. After the account has been opened the redhead told the brunet that he would wait for him. Which of course received curious stares from his officemates. And true enough, when Akashi was gone, he was bombarded with questions about how they met and if they were friends.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

And that was the start of Akashi’s every day visit to their bank. He would often go there during the end of business hours.

“So, shall we go, Kouki.”

He nodded and got his things. After that, he said goodbye to his officemates which lead to him being teased.

As what was happening for the last month, Akashi will take him to a restaurant near the bank. They have been a regular there that the owner knew them already. The waiters would usher them to the same table, the one that was slightly secluded and gave them a bit of privacy.

“So, when will you introduce me to your parents?” Furihata asked after they ordered. He guessed that a month of somewhat establishing a pattern is enough for the Akashi head and his wife not to be suspicious.

The redhead smirked. He noticed that his eyes turned red and gold. “Are you ready to meet your future in-laws?”

“Ha-ha,” he deadpanned. Both Akashis’ jokes were never funny. “Very funny, Seijuurou.”

“Don’t be nervous, darling.” Then, the heterochromatic proceeded to hold his hands that are resting on the table. “They will like you and they will let me adopt you.”

“Seijuurou!” the brunet exclaimed and tried to get away from the heir’s hold. Which was really a poor attempt because he did not even budge. The brunet pouted and glared at the man in front him since what else could he do?

“Okay, okay!” The redhead relented and let his hands go, but not before kissing them. Furihata blushed at the action. Why is Bokushi such a giant flirt? “Our company will have a party next week. I want you to be there. I’m going to show you off and let them know that I am in a relationship with the most adorable man they will meet in their entire life.”

That made him laugh. Sometimes, Akashi was so corny that it was funny in a bizarre way. Like, _him, adorable? Why was he trying so hard to be in character? Maybe he needed to practice as well._

“I’m serious, Kouki.”

“I know,” Furihata said. “I mean, I appreciate that you’re trying to be in-character, but please don’t say those things to anyone ever again. They are so cheesy, Seijuurou.”

“Noted.” Did he just imagine it or did the redhead’s expression just turned dark for a moment? “Anyway, you need to practice being my boyfriend so that my father and my stepmother will believe our charade.”

_What was with the atmosphere suddenly being so serious and heavy? Did I offend Seijuurou with the cheesy comment?_

“Sorry if I offended you, Seijuurou.”

“No, you did not,” the redhead said, obviously sulking. “Obviously, I need to work on my pick-up lines if you think they are so fucking cheesy.”

“They’re not bad.” Why did he suddenly have to deal with this? Sulking Akashi was so cute though. “It’s just that we’re just pretending, so no need to use them on me.”

The redhead glared at him.

_What was wrong with him?_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

After that incident, Akashi, both personalities, seemed to have this mission to be big on PDA. Kisses on cheeks, calling him _sweetheart,_ holding his hand after he went to his office and take him home. It was so ridiculous because even Akashi’s _driver_ thinks that they are lovers.

“Sei, you can let me go now,” he whispered. He was currently being held by the redhead. He was trapped in his arms and his head lay on the heir’s chest. It was so comforting hearing both their heartbeats being in-synch with each other. Too comfortable that it needs to stop right here, right now.

“Don’t want to,” the redhead said and hugged him tighter. “I need my energy for tomorrow.”

“Don’t be nervous, Sei. I’ll be there with you.”

“I know.” He felt the heir’s lips on the top of his head. The gesture was so intimate, he blushed. He lost count on how many times this man made him blush as if he was still sixteen. Strangely, he did not feel uncomfortable with all the PDAs and intimate gestures that the redhead initiates. It was oddly fitting despite the truth about their relationship.

“Hey, Sei?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Kawahara and Fukuda are starting to ask questions about us,” he started. “Should I tell them the truth?”

“Hmmm,” he felt Akashi’s hold become tighter, as if wanting to be as close as possible. Wanting them to be as one. “That depends on you. What about your parents?”

“I was thinking to let you meet them after I meet your dad and your stepmom. They are being curious as well.”

“Do they know about us?”

“Hmmm, not exactly,” he started explaining. Sometimes, it really felt like he and the redhead were not in a pretend relationship. It was alarming, but he did not want to worry about it. “The branch manager is really close with my dad, so they had an idea about who you are.”

“I see,” the redhead said. “Don’t worry, I’m going to try my best and please them.”

“I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

Masaomi Akashi is not going to be the father of the year sooner or later, he knew, but he loved his son dearly. He may be someone who tried to control his son’s life in the past, but ultimately, he just wants the best for his little Seijuurou. His wonderful son. The most precious in the world.

It took years for him to realize that he did this parenting thing the wrong way, but he was ready to make amends. He tried to be less controlling, but here and there, he would suggest things with the help of his lovely wife who was taking forever to get ready for the party. What is it with women and them taking _so much time_ to get ready?

“Dear, do you think that Seijuurou will finally bring his boyfriend?” he asked his wife. It was actually killing him that he only gets information from his son’s driver and other sources.

“I think so, dear,” his wife said while applying her eyeliner with so much precision. “Tanaka-san told you right? This mysterious Kouki will definitely make his presence known to the party.”

“I am still not okay with the fact that we did not get that information from Seijuurou.”

“Oh, you know how he is, Masa-chan,” his wife said, this time, she is putting her lipstick. “Besides, let Sei-chan introduce us this boyfriend of his. And do hold back with the interrogations, okay?”

He grumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Furihata was nervous to death was an understatement. He was terrified beyond belief and who wouldn’t? The party is not the kind of parties he’s used to. Oh no. This party is obviously high end although it is a company party. He couldn’t help but feel a little out of place.

Akashi knew it, of course. The heir held his trembling hand the moment they entered the room and tried to coax him to relax.

”Kouki, you look perfect,” or so the redhead said which he found hard to believe since the heir looked like he just came from Mount Olympus. How could someone manage to always look good? It wasn’t just fair.

It did not help that people liked to approach Akashi. They usually like to talk business with the heir and completely disregard Furihata after the initial introduction. They treated him as if he was air. But he did his best and smiled at these people who obviously have high positions in the company.

“Sei-chan, darling!” a beautiful woman approached them. Beside her is an intimidating man with an uncanny resemblance to Akashi. This must be the retired Akashi head. The woman looked at him like she knew who he was. “So, who is this young man beside you?”

_Okay, this is it. Don’t be intimidated, Kouki._

It was hard though. This couple is so attractive. If you join Akashi in the mix, it’s like a peasant surrounded by royalty.

“Nina-oka-sama,” Akashi smiled at the woman and kissed her cheek. He then proceeded to nod at the man by her side who just nodded in return. “Father.”

_What is with these greetings? The difference is staggering._

“I would like you to meet, Kouki,” the heir introduced. Furihata bowed at the couple.

“Oh, you’re Kouki,” the woman smiled excitedly. “I heard so much about you!”

“Although, I assure you that they’re not from Seijuurou,” the man said bitterly.

“Hush, you,” Nina-san said. “Why are you still salty about that, dear? Sei-chan, go talk to your father. He misses you. I’m going to have a chat with this Kouki of yours.”

The father-and-son duo just gaped at the woman. It was so funny how it was so synched. The woman sighed.

“Come on, you two should bond,” she said while taking the obviously flustered away from the younger Akashi. “Let me take care of Kouki while you’re at it.” She then proceeded to drag Kouki away and waved at the two Akashis. “Ciao!”

Masaomi would not admit it, but he feels awkward with his own son. Too much drama has happened to them in the past. He’s sure that Seijuurou is feeling the same way.

He cleared his throat, so that they could break the ice, but before the older Akashi could do that, a man came to them. He’s sure this man is some kiss ass who wants to have a promotion or some kind of favour.

“Akashi Masaomi-sama and Akashi Seijuurou-sama,” he bowed to them. “It was nice of you to hold this party for all of us, your employees.”

Seijuurou smiled. It was that business smile that he trained himself over the years. He was so proud of his precious boy.

“You’re very much welcome, Yamada-san,” the heir said. “I hope that you’re enjoying the party.”

“Of course, of course,” the man said and continued to blabber nonsense. Seijuurou indulged him with a small talk before excusing himself. Of course, since the Akashi head did not want to be with the kiss ass, he followed his son.  He wanted to ask questions about his Furihata Kouki.

“What do you want, father?” his son asked.

“Is that what you would say to me?”

The younger of the two sighed. “I know you wanted something, let’s cut the chase here,” he said. “Kouki and I are very serious about our relationship. I know that you haven’t interfered with my relationship thus far, but whether who disagrees, I plan to marry him.”

Masaomi smirked. Of course, his Seijuurou will know his intentions. “Really, now? Come on, son. I know you don’t want Nana setting those omias for you, but let’s not have a fake relationship with someone you just met once or twice during high school and met again during your cousin’s wedding.”

“How did you –“

“That the relationship is fake or that I know you barely know this Furihata Kouki?”

“Father, I swear to you, if you as much as hurt even a single hair to Kouki, I will end you, no matter what Nina-oka-sama would think about that,” his son warned. The Akashi head simply raised his eyebrows.

“Oh?” he said. His son looked irritated, it was entertaining. Masaomi thought that he must be really getting bored with his life to find infuriating his son entertaining. “Let’s see, Seijuurou. This Furihata Kouki was once a point guard of the team your friend was in during high school. He was also friends with Michiko-chan’s husband, and a bank employee. For someone with such job, I wonder how he got his billions of yens in the bank. Some of it even in dollars. Oh, and you recently just opened an account in the branch he was working on. And you are dining with him with the same restaurant for a month now. And this happened after what? After you had an indecent controversy about a man leaving your apartment? Do you honestly think that I won’t see past through it?”

“You got Kouki investigated?”

If looks could kill, Masaomi would have been dead by now. Well, it might have lead to a person’s heart attack if an ordinary person were in the receiving end. But Masaomi was no ordinary person.

“Why, of course,” he calmly said while taking his son’s arm and lead him to where there are a few people. “He could be a gold digger for all we know. I have not interfered with who you are with even when you were a teenager. But, I can’t help but be cautious with this charade you and that boy are planning to put in front of me and Nina. I can ask your stepmother to stop the omias. Just don’t carry on with this. I doubt he could put a decent act with Nina anyway. He was so timid and easily intimidated.”

“There are a lot of things wrong with your assumption, father,” Seijuurou smirked. “First, I would like you to know that whatever money Kouki had in his bank account was all his. I did not pay him like what you’re trying to insinuate. Second, I am not putting an act. I intend to marry him.”

The older Akashi looked straight in his son’s eyes, seeing if he could detect lies. But he could not find any. His son did not back down and stared back. They went for a few minutes with their staring contest. Then, Masaomi laughed. His son’s charade was more interesting than he originally thought.

The younger Akashi was shocked to see his father laugh. “What was –“

He was cut off when his father wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Let’s go to your boy and your stepmother, son.”

Masaomi thought he figured out why his son was with this Furihata guy, but it seemed that he was wrong. Or half-wrong. But no matter, whatever Seijuurou is planning, he would definitely support it. With that in mind, he led Seijuurou to where he thought his wife and this Furihata Kouki might be. He should get to know his future son-in-law after all.

 

* * *

 

 

How Furihata wished the younger Akashi was with him. His stepmother may be nice, but he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable being with the beautiful matriarch of the Akashi family.

“Oh, that’s nice,” she happily exclaimed. He could not help but feel guilty about lying to this woman. She was just so nice. “You met in Michiko-chan’s wedding? If Masa-chan and I were in the country that time, we would have come as well.”

“It was a beautiful wedding, ma’am,” he smiled.

“Oh, you can call me, mother,” she said excitedly. “You are Sei-chan’s boyfriend after all. I’m sure you would be family sooner or later. It would be nice to have three sons.”

“Uhm...” Furihata scratched his head. “You have another son, uhm, m-mo-Nina-san?”

Nina smiled, understanding that it might be awkward to have Kouki call him “mother” this soon.  “Yes, I do. He was such a sweet boy. And ambitious, too. He started his own company and is successful with it.”

“You must be proud of him.”

“Oh, I’m proud of him and Sei-chan,” she smiled. “They’ve both grown to be outstanding young men. I just hope that they start their own family soon.”

Furihata smiled as well. He couldn’t help but compare her to his parents who are also nagging him to get married soon.

“Oh, and speaking of family, when’s the wedding?”

“Huh?”

“You and Sei-chan’s wedding, silly,” she giggled. “I want to have grandchildren soon.”

_Akashi, where are you? Come here!_

“Uhm, Nina-san, we just started our relationship,” he explained. What is with marriage and why are old people so obsessed with seeing their children do it? “We haven’t talked about it yet.”

“But, you’re both not getting any younger,” she pouted. “You should both settle down and tie the knot. It would also help Sei-chan loosen up a bit.”

“Uhm, Nina-san –“

“Oka-sama, Kouki, there you are!” After that, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. When he looked at behind him, he saw the younger heir smiling at him. The brunet can’t help but feel relieved. “So, what are you talking about?”

“About how you and Kou-chan should tie the knot,” Nina-san answered.

“Oka-sama, we would eventually go there,” the heir said and kissed the brunet’s cheek. “For now, we would want to enjoy each other.”

“Y-yeah, that’s right, Nina-san,” Furihata followed-up. Maybe, he should start practicing more, so he would be as natural as the redhead when it comes to acting. “We’re just enjoying ourselves.”

“But don’t worry, we’ll eventually go there, right sweetheart?”

_What the fuck?!_

“R-right!”

 

* * *

 

 

Masaomi is just observing these two supposed love birds. Something fishy is really going on. This Furihata kid can’t act, and the Akashi head is old enough to discern a fake relationship from a real one. But the curious thing was how his son was acting. His precious boy may be excellent in a lot of things, but he can’t fake affection. And he was genuinely affectionate with this supposed boyfriend of his.

Well, it seems that Seijuurou is brewing something without the brunet’s knowledge. Poor thing since the plan involved this mousy and timid man.

_It seems that I would also have to open an account to a certain bank._

No matter what, he would support Seijuurou.


	7. Chapter 7

The days after the party were wild, at least to Furihata. Not only did Akashi’s parents somehow not see through his horrible acting skills, thanks to the  redhead compensating for his misgivings, the couple decided to visit him to the branch. The manager of course entertained them and was again called while he was at the back clearing checks. That was like déjà vu. According to the manager, the Akashi head and his wife were looking for him.

Like what he did when Akashi opened an account, he greeted them and thanked them for trusting their money in their bank. He was trying to be businesslike, all polite and professional, but of course, that ended up with being invited for dinner. And when he tried to refuse, saying that he and Akashi had plans, Nina-san, with her sparkling eyes, asked this:

“Are you finally going to a wedding planner, Kouki-chan?”

Furihata automatically shook his head, his face red. He can imagine their clients and his officemates listening to the conversation with curiosity now, more than ever. “Oh no, Nina-san. We’re just going to eat, that’s all.”

Seijuurou’s stepmother pouted while the older Akashi just patted her shoulders. “You don’t need to rush them, dear. Knowing Seijuurou, they will eventually go there, sooner or later.”

“You’re probably right, dear,” Nina-san said. “I hope it’s sooner though.”

“U-uhm, I’m just going to go,” Furihata awkwardly told the couple and bowed. “I have things to do at our back office. Thanks again for your patronage.” And he went his way.

“So, your son is engaged with our Furi, Akashi-mina-sama?” he heard his manager ask. That made the poor brunet walk faster. He honestly did not want to hear this conversation.

And that was the start of Furihata’s rather wild week. After the Akashi couple visited him, his officemates were grilling him and teasing him. They asked if they could go to his wedding. He felt cornered since he could not really deny it completely. All he could say to them is this:

“Sei and I don’t have plans like that. We’re just enjoying ourselves.”

And the conversation will go something like this:

“With how Akashi-san’s mother is acting, I bet, you will get married sooner than you think, Furi.”

“Also, he’s a good catch. He’s smart, he’s handsome, and he’s rich. He’s perfect.”

“Well, nearly perfect. He’s short.”

“He has the power and that compensates for his height, though. Besides, didn’t he play basketball during high school? I heard he was called The Emperor because he’s that great.”

“Oh, that’s right. Who cares about the height? He can definitely support our Furi-kun for life. And Akashi-san’s parents like him, it seems.”

“You’re one lucky guy, Furi-chan!”

“Yeah, invite us to the wedding!”

It would always go on like this. Furihata knows his officemates mean well, and that’s why he can’t help but feel guilty. But, that’s his bargain with Akashi, so he let his officemate think whatever they want. Besides, what could he lose? He was honestly thankful that it was just this. Imagine if his parents knew about this...

Or so was what he thought. Because one night, after he and Akashi went on their usual dinner date, he got a call from his mother. Just by seeing her name on his phone screen, his heart stopped for a moment. He got a bad feeling about this.

“Hello, mom? What’s up?”

“Well, Kimura-san and I are just talking...” Uh, oh! It seems that his branch manager informed his mom about his “relationship” and maybe “engagement.” “And he told me that you have a fiancé? Is that true, Kouki? Why did you not tell us?

Yup, he is right. Time to say the standard spiel then.

“Mom, relax. Sei is not my fiancé. We’re still enjoying what we have right now.”

“Okay. Then, when are you going to introduce this Sei to us?”

Here goes nothing.

“Let me tell him first, mom. He’s busy.”

“You better introduce him.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

So, now, Furihata will need to tell Akashi. Surely, he would do something with his schedule. It’s part of their deal after all.

“I would like to, Kouki,” the man in question said. “Although may I suggest something?”

“What is it, Seijuurou?”

“Do you think it would be best to practice a bit?” His red and gold eyes bleamed, like he was planning something sinister. It seemed that he would be with Bokushi, huh?

“P-practice?”

The heir sighed and that made Furihata worried.

“Look, Kouki, you do know that you were too stiff in the party, right?” Akashi asked and the brunet nodded. He knew that he was stiff that it was a miracle that they were not busted. “Well, my father noticed and questioned me about the realness of our relationship.”

“O-oh, I-I’m –“

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” the redhead assured. “I managed to convince my father that my feelings for you are real and he believed me. I’m just worried that if you do the same when we meet your parents, they will see through you. You’re their son after all. They would know.”

The brunet sighed. Akashi is right. As always.

“I guess, you have a point,” he said. “So, how should I practice? You got to give me some tips to act naturally, you know. I can never figure out how you do it so easily.”

For a moment, Akashi stared at him like he just said that one plus one equals three. So, he snapped his fingers in front of the heir.

“Seijuurou, something wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said and pinched the brunet’s cheeks. “You truly have no idea, huh?”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Akashi smiled mysteriously. “Let’s go to my condo and we’re going to practice there.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Akashi said practice, Furihata thought that the former would give him advice and maybe, act on it a little. But, he did not expect that it would be this.

“Seijuurou, why do I need to sit on your lap?”

“To make it more intimate,” the redhead explained so casually. “I think you are having a problem acting because we lack intimacy. That’s why you cannot even convince yourself that we’re lovers.”

“That is so wrong in many levels and you know that,” Furihata said. The heir just raised his eyebrows. “What? We’re touchy with each other, you call me sweetheart, and you have those lines.”

“That is exactly the point, my dear. _I_ do all the work and thus, have more practice than you.” Okay, that makes sense. “So, be a good boy and sit on Daddy’s lap.”

 _“Daddy?”_ Furihata can’t help but laugh although did what the redhead said. “Do you have a Daddy kink, Seijuurou?”

“Will you indulge me?” Akashi whispered on his right ear and that sent shivers on his body. Right, classic Bokushi, the flirt in action. Well, two can play the game.

“Is this also for practice, Daddy?” Furihata moved so he could face this flirt of a man and bat his eyelashes. He got a sense of satisfaction when he saw the redhead’s Adam’s Apple move, so he wrapped his arms along Akashi’s nape. “Am I going to get a reward if I’m good?”

“Kouki,” the redhead’s voice turned two octaves lower. It’s making Furihata sensitive. “You are playing a very dangerous game.”

“I thought we’re going to practice intimacy?” Although the brunet is hearing warning bells in his brain, he would not let Seijuurou win this unofficial game. _“Daddy.”_

He heard the heir’s breath hitch. Then, he felt Akashi’s hands touching his back and grind against him.

_Wow, he was half-hard already._

“Remember the last time you were in this condo, Kouki.”

_He’s using that fucking sexy voice._

“You know, I can still remember it.” Furihata gulped. Of course, he also remembered it. “You’re so cute and sexy. We also did it in this position you, know.” The redhead gently bit the shell of his ear and the brunet gasp. “Like now, here in my lap, riding me like there’s no tomorrow.”

“S-Seijuurou...”

“Yeah...” This time, the heir licked his neck and pinched his nipple. Furihata moaned. How his hands managed to get there without the brunet knowing, he had no idea. It just felt so good and the brunet was so lost in it when the heir continued his ministrations. “Just like that, Kouki.”

_Fuck, yes!_

What are they doing again?

_Who cares?_

No! Stop him, now!

_Yes! Continue!_

He was so lost with his thoughts that he did not even notice that Seijuurou was carrying him in his bed while kissing his like there is no tomorrow. When they arrived in the bedroom, the heir threw the brunet on the bed and stripped. For Furihata, it was like seeing a Greek God in person.

“Kouki, sweetheart.” When Akashi joined Furihata on the bed, his hand caressed the brunet’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

“S-Seijuurou, I-I...”

He wasn’t able to continue because suddenly, the redhead’s lips were on his, kissing him with so much passion, he felt like he was drowning. Yes, he remembered Akashi being a great kisser. Too bad, they were friends...

_Friends?_

_The fuck, yes! We’re friends! Why am I doing this with a friend?_

With that thought, Furihata pushed Akashi with all his might.

“S-Seijuurou, we shouldn’t do this.”

The heir cocked his head, silently asking _why._

“Because we’re friends. And if we do this again, we can never go back,” he explained. And he felt tears rolling his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Seijuurou. I’m so, so sorry.”

The heir sighed and hugged him. “It’s okay, Kouki. We’ll leave it for now.”

The brunet nodded, thanking God for having such an understanding friend.

“But, we’ll have to talk about this soon.” Furihata looked at Akashi, his face wondering. The redhead just smiled. “Don’t worry about it for now. Let’s start practicing, okay?”

“Okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

Furihata Kyoya is a lot of things, and being a bro-con is one of them. Many people don’t understand it. Being an older brother is something that you can only retire from when you die. So, even though Kouki is old enough to take care of himself, Kyoya felt like it was still his duty to protect his brother to people who can potentially harm him. Especially when he knows that people have a tendency to harm his baby brother.

And this is why he’s stopping the urge to punch the man in front of him who is apparently his brother’s new lover.

Like what the fuck is so good about this little shit? His parents were so easily fooled with his charming – no ass-kissing ways – like, “Oh, ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet you! I heard that you like roses. I hope you like it.” “Sir, Kouki has spoken so highly of you. It is nice to finally meet you in person.” And why does he smirk like he has plans for world domination and then look at his little brother like he wants to eat him whole?

He would have to talk to Kouki.

 

* * *

 

 

Kouki knew what his brother is thinking. He can feel it in his bones. From the way Kyoya stared at Sei and him, he knew what will happen next. To be honest, he’s more worried about his brother than his parents. His brother will always be the one who will look at his ex-lovers’ faults and tell them to him. The most frustrating thing about it is his brother would always be right. And of course, he would be right with Sei once again because this thing that they have has an expiration date. They will go on separate ways, like the lovers he had in the past.

I mean, sure. The redhead, both personalities are nice to him. Oreshi is a gentleman, always trying to make him feel secured with his assuring words and gentle touches, while Bokushi is playful, riling him up with his flirting and stirring him up with his seductive eyes and stares. But, they can’t  like like him, right? Who is he to get someone so powerful and perfect like Akashi? He’s just plain, old Furihata that happened to be his friend’s high school friend.

Suddenly, Furihata felt someone hold his hand.

“Are you okay, Kouki?” Akashi whispered and he nodded.

“Don’t worry about me, Sei,” he assured the redhead. “I’ll just go to the restroom. Will you be okay here?”

“Of course.”

“Of course, he’ll be, Kouki,” Kyoya said, apparently the older of the brothers heard the conversation. “And I’m going with you.”

Wow! He could have been more subtle.

“Kyoya!” the Furihata matriarch hissed. She knew what her older son intention is. Their father just shook his head but did not say anything.

“What?” His brother tried to act innocent. The youngest Furihata wondered why he even bothered. Their parents knew how protective he is of Kouki and how this got worse when the youngest had his first heartbreak.

Kouki sighed. “It’s okay, mom.” He assured his mom. “Excuse me, Sei.”

 

* * *

 

“Spill it out, onii-san.”

Kyoka did not waste time. “Where did you meet that guy?”

“At Fukuda’s wedding.”

“He looks too fancy to be someone you’ll meet at Hiroshi’s wedding, Kouki.”

That’s true.

“He happens to be Michiko-chan’s cousin.”

“Hmmm, I didn’t know Hiroshi’s married to a rich family.”

“I don’t know the whole story.”

“Well, she and your boyfriend are like day and night,” the older of the Furihata sibling said. Kouki begged to disagree, but at first glance, Sei is not really approachable. “He looks like he’s planning world domination.”

“Onii-san!”

“I’m just concerned, baby bro.” Kouki glared at his brother. _Baby bro, seriously?_ “I can’t help it, okay? He’s creepy. He smirks like he’s planning something sinister. And his moves? Fucking calculated!”

“You don’t know Sei! Why are you so judgmental?”

Kyoya threw his brother a pointed look. “I have right to be! Look, your ex is a fucking criminal, Kouki. And your Sei has this aura that he could be his boss.”

“What are you talking about? I met Sei’s family. There’s no way, okay?”

 Why is his brother like this? I mean, sure. His recent ex-boyfriend was a criminal. A con artist, to be exact. He used his charms to make Kouki fall in love with him and it worked. Then after that, he started asking money. He even asked him to apply for a loan for a business that he never started. After the bastard got the money, he ran away. Only to be on TV three months later because of he was arrested for fraud and credit card theft. But, surely, Sei is not like that. He’s too rich to con people.

“Kouki –“

“You’re too much, onii-san! I know I’m not the best judge of character when it comes to relationships, but please don’t think of Sei that badly. He’s not like Shinichi. There’s just no way.”

Kyoya sighed.

“I’m sorry, Kouki. I just can’t help but worry, you know. You’re just too kind and trusting and people take advantage of that. I just want you to be happy.”

“I know, onii-san,” Kouki smiled. His brother may be annoying, but he means well. “To be honest, I don’t know what will happen to Sei and I...” _of course, he knew, deep inside. Sei will leave him, eventually._ “But don’t worry. I can take care of myself. And I assure you that he’s a good person.”

Kyoya smiled. “Just don’t love him too much, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, after the talk, Kyoya became more reasonable and kept his mouth shut about his negative perception of Akashi. And since they stayed in the Furihata residence until it’s late, Kouki’s parents suggested that they stay the night.

Sei did not pass the opportunity.

“So, this is my room,” Kouki told Akashi when they decided to retire for the night. “Let me get you clothes so that you can take a bath.”

“Thanks, Kouki,” he smirked and the brunet noticed that his eyes were red and gold. Kouki just shook his head.

“Explore whatever you want, Seijuurou.”

“Noted,” the heir sing sang.

“You won’t find anything though.”

Because honestly, what dirt did Seijuurou exactly want? He was just an ordinary student who happened to be in the basketball team during high school? He did not have any photo album of some sort that has embarrassing childhood pictures either.

“Let’s see about that.”

“Whatever you say, Seijuurou,” he said confidently and went out of his room to ready the bath.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes later, he found Seijuurou smirking. He was holding a notebook that he thought was thrown away years ago. It was blue and he bought it for a hundred yen a long time ago. It was one of the notebooks he used during high school to take down notes during class.

It had a lot of his secrets.

“W-what... w-where did you get that?”

The redhead looked at him innocently. “Just in the drawer. You look pale. Care to tell me why?”

The brunet ran toward Seijuurou and attempted to get the notebook, but the redhead was quick.

“I thought I can do whatever I want.”

“Except that!”

“Hmmm... I wonder why.” Seijuurou got away with the brunet and opened the notebook. “Oh, wow! I never thought you’re the type to have a diary.”

“Seijuurou, please!”

“On one condition.”

“What?”

“Tell me what your brother told you earlier.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Then, I guess, I’ll just know _all_ of your secrets.”

The brunet glared at the redhead. Why is Seijuurou like this when Sei is matured and a gentleman?

You like them both though.

As a friend, yes. He liked them as a friend.

Yeah... yeah...

Kouki did not have time for this. Especially since Seijuurou started reading the damn notebook.

“On January 12, 19...”

“Stop!”

The heir looked at him expectantly.

“Fine, I’ll tell you,” Kouki glared. “Give me the notebook first.”

Seijuurou did as told and looked at him as if he’s expecting something.

“I’ll tell you after we both take our bath.” The redhead looked at him like he would fool him. “I swear, I’ll tell you. Just take your bath first. Then I’ll take mine after.”

“Don’t you think it would save us time and water to take our bath together?”

“Haha. Very funny.”

“Someday, you’ll know when I’m serious.”

Kouki decided not to respond to that.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, while Seijuurou is taking a bath, he kept the notebook to somewhere he’s sure the heir wouldn’t find. He would not take that risk. Especially since that notebook was where he expressed his crush on the heir in full detail. It was embarrassing.

Thirty minutes later, Seijuurou came in. He was wearing the pajama bottoms but not the top. It was very problematic since his broad shoulders and abs were on full display. And Kouki’s only human, okay? He can’t help but drool (he hopes it’s not obvious) with the work of art that was for his eyes only. At least for the night.

“Uhm, I’ll take a bath now,” the brunet said, trying not to look or gawk at the sexiness that is Akashi Seijuurou. “You better wear the pajama top. It’ll be cold.”

“It’s hot though.”

“You’re hot, yeah – uh, I mean, i-it will be cold later.”

_Shit! Really, Kouki! Why are you so embarrassing?_

“Uhm, anyway. I’ll take a bath now. See you later.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written in a long time, so hopefully you like it. Feel free to share your thoughts and comment.


End file.
